


Battle Royale

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Amy x Cream X Big the Cat





	Battle Royale

Amy, Cream, and Big the Cat were on their usual island all by themselves. Amy was  
relaxing by the pool when her teammates walked up to her, blocking the sun and  
preventing Amy from sunbathing. “Get the fuck out of here you background douche  
canoes.” Cried Amy. “We are tired of you taking all the credit for our hard work,  
and not respecting us.” Screamed Cream. Amy smirked waiting for this day to come  
and drag these pawns through the mud. “Cream you are just a worthless, rip off of  
tails that nobody likes. Big the Cat, you are fucking retarded and all you’re here for  
is your tard strength. When we told our adventures to a reporter, all you did was  
fish for a frog for an entire week because you are fucking worthless.” Cream and  
Big were in shocked from this sudden outburst from their team leader. “Less talk,  
more fight!” Bellowed Big. Amy pulled out her hammer, Cream propelled into the air,  
and Big pulled out nothing but his fisty cups. The three began to charge at one  
another with all their might ready to kill each other. Big started throwing punches  
at Amy. Amy dodged them and swung her hammer for the back of Big’s knee cap.  
Successfully hitting the kneecap, knocking Big to the ground. Amy, about to finish  
off Big, was knocked down by Cream. Cream began to fly at high speeds while  
ramming into Amy. Amy took three hits from Cream, after finally grabbing her by  
the ears and pulled her to the ground and started choking Cream. Amy laughing  
manically was then grabbed by Big and ripped in half. Big was holding Amy’s body in  
his two hands. Big felt nothing but ecstasy from killing someone and went after  
Cream next. Cream then used the last of her strength to use her cheese attack.  
The attack blasted a hole in Big’s torso, leaving him lifeless, and fell over dead.  
Cream then died from using the last of her strength to flip off her dead comrades.


End file.
